


[Podfic] Nothing Wrong with Purple

by seleneaurora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Many Years, Eventually Resolved Sexual Tension, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, yes both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "Nothing Wrong with Purple" by lionessvalentiAuthor's original summary:Steve and Bucky, keeping each other warm throughout the years.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Nothing Wrong with Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Wrong with Purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511161) by [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 08:01
  * **File Size:** 11.0MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/nothing-wrong-with-purple-podfic/nothing%20wrong%20with%20purple_mixdown_2.mp3).

  * **MP3:** [Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CR4uGrLQ-K6wgTAA2-QJIVzvHGW-FCpN)



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lionessvalenti for blanket podfic permission!


End file.
